


Not so delicate

by imera



Series: hp-humpdrabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Rough Sex, Silence, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur isn't a delicate flower like many believes she is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Hump Drabbles over at LJ

Fleur’s back arched when another stroke hit her bare arse. She wanted to pull away from the paddle, but knew it was punishable by another blow, a much harder one, so she stayed still. A minute later the paddle hit her arse cheek again; it burned just like before.

“Good girl,” her husband said, brushing her fiery arse cheeks with his rough hands. A sore moan almost escaped her throat, but she managed to hold it back before it reached her lips.

She knew what to expect when his hand moved away from her arse. Closing her eyes, she waited for the next hit that could break her, make her scream.

It stung more for each hit, her body automatically wanting to pull away, making her struggle to stay quiet harder.

Next time the paddle hit her arse a gasp escaped her open mouth, her eyes watering as the pain was almost too much.

“Good girl,” he repeated and placed his hand on her arse, caressing her arse with soft circles before slipping a finger between her cheeks, touching her hole, sending a pleasant shiver through her body. He moved his fingers further down until he rubbed against her slick entrance, slowly pushing one finger into her.

Fleur’s knuckles turned white when he brushed his finger against her sensitive spot, and even if she tried really hard to stay quiet a whimper still made itself out of her throat.

“Shhh,” he whispered and continued playing with her, increasing the speed of his finger every time he re-entered her, until he was pushing her body against the table with his force, constantly brushing against her spot, building up a fire inside her that could only be stopped in one way, by reaching an orgasm.

“That’s a good girl; able to stay quiet even while I fuck your dripping cunt with my finger. Do you want my cock?” he asked, pulling his finger out of her and moved it up to her arsehole, slowly pressing the wet finger inside her. She lowered her upper body against the table and lifted her arse, wanting the finger to go deeper, wanting him to take her. She managed to make a half choked sound as a reply, hoping it was enough answer.

He undid his trousers, and with the finger still inside her arse, he pushed his hard cock into her pussy.

He didn’t hold back as he took her forcefully, pushing her against the table with one hand while fucking her arse with his finger on his other hand. She no longer had to be silent so she allowed every moan of pleasure to escape her, filling his office with whimpers as he pushed her closer to her orgasm.

Only when she came on his thrusting cock did he release his own load, coming deep inside her, filling her.

When he was done, he lay on top of her and released a deep breath; they were both drained and needed to catch their breath.


End file.
